


Rola roli nierówna

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Consensual Sex, F/M, Heather has a dilemma, Kinktober 2019, Masks, Romance, dribble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Vincent zatraca się w swojej fantazji, a Heather nie wie, co o tym myśleć.





	Rola roli nierówna

**Author's Note:**

> Takie króciutkie coś .-.

Było to co najmniej  _ dziwne. _

Uprawianie seksu w teatralnych maskach nigdy nie przyszło Heather na myśl, ale najwyraźniej jej kochanek pragnął tego od dawna.

Zaproponował to właśnie dzisiaj, a ona bez zastanowienia się zgodziła.

Dobrze wiedzieli, kim byli za maskami, a jednak mimo to odgrywali całkiem inne postacie.

_ Niczym wśród społeczeństwa. _


End file.
